My Versions
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Updated! John is searching for his past now, will everything tie together? Phimi and Shelle! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shelle and Phimi Fic...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Summary: After the birth of their son, will Shawn and Belle rekindle their old flame? And Mimi and Philip's surrogate runs off with their child, leaving both to wonder where she is. Was she working with Steffano DiMera? Is he behind this whole mess?**

**Rating: T (for safety...)**

**Chapter One**

Belle lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed, her body in just a little pain, but not too much. She was a real trooper when it came to the birthing process. Shawn held his son, pride in his eyes. He showed Claire her new little brother, hope within his heart that one day they would all be a family.

Mimi had told him about Claire and he had been so angry. And Philip, well Philip was falling apart! What was he supposed to do now? His child wasn't his...DNA tests had proven that! And the one that was on the way, in the surrogate, she had run away with the baby!

Mimi of course was just as lost as Philip was in this mess. As Philip and her sat in the waiting area of the hospital, they got to talking. "So," Philip began. "It took a lot of courage for you to tell everyone the truth about Claire, that must have been eating at you."

"Yeah." Mimi replied.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love like this." Philip told her. He looked through the window at the family inside that room, Claire, Shawn, Belle and their new son who had yet to be named. His heart ached. So did Mimi's.

"We have a child on its way too, we just have to find him or her." Mimi told him as she let her hand rest on his chest.

He nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do about our marriages?" She asked him.

"I dont know." He replied. "Do you ever think that you and I should have been together?" He asked her. "I mean, sometimes I think that we..."

Mimi placed her finger over his lips. "I think that way a lot too."

Philip took her hand and led her away from the window. "Honestly, I think we both have lost our marriages. I should never have married her."

"Dont say that." Mimi told him. "We learn from our mistakes."

"I know." Philip told her. "But I was just so smitten..."

"I understand. I hit that point with Shawn too, and the same result came of it!" Mimi told him.

Philip heard her voice, he knew exactly what she meant and how she felt. He had been hurt ever since Germany. He had beleived lie after lie, his heart had been broken over and over again since then!

And her marriage was a lie! He felt like his was too. He was so down about all of this, but the comfort he needed was right in front of him, it was with Mimi! She knew how he felt, she knew what he had been through, and had been there through it all. He gently walked up to her and brought her face to his and kissed her. The first kiss was just gentle and sweet, but Mimi pulled him closer and they deepened it, Philip not wanting to let her go. Finally, he let their foreheads touch and just stared at her. "It should have been us all along." He whispered to her.

She nodded slowly, her eyes still closed. "I want you now." She told him.

"I want you too." His arms were around her tightly now, and he looked past her and to the door frame of the hospital room, where Shawn stood. But Shawn didn't look angry, he didn't even look hurt. He looked like he had seen two people who needed each other finally turn to each other. He nodded his head in approval and walked back into the hospital room to be with his new family.

XXX

Shawn joined Belle on the bed and lifted Claire so she could see the new baby too. "What are we going to name him?" Belle asked.

"Well, I have a few different ideas." Shawn replied. "We could call him JR and name him after your father." He said. "Or we could go with something unique."

"Well, there is one name I have always liked." Belle replied.

"What's that?" Shawn asked.

"Braden." She replied. "I have just always liked it."

"Very Irish." Shawn replied. "Braden John Brady." He smiled at their son and then kissed Belle on the cheek.

They all looked so good together, and Shawn felt so happy to finally have the family he had always dreamed of. He loved Belle more than any other woman in the world, and his love for his children was huge as well. They were his life, at least, he hoped that they would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT UP, PHILIP AND MIMI HIRE A DETECTIVE TO HELP THEM FIND WHERE THEIR SURROGATE IS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Philip got off the phone with his lawyer at around noon and smiled as Mimi came into his office at Basic Black. His mom had finally gotten him a job, afterall, he no longer needed to be a 'stay at home dad'.

"Well?" Mimi asked as she walked over and sat down on his lap. "Are you and Belle divorced and Shawn and I annulled?" She asked.

"Yes indeed." Philip smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Time for our life together to begin."

"But what about _our _baby?" Mimi asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could hire a detective to look into where the surrogate might have run off to. All we have is a name, and we don't know if it is really her name or not." Philip told her.

"Well, hopefully the detective can help us find her." Mimi replied.

"What if we never find our child?" Philip asked worried. "Will you still want me then?" He asked her, wondering if he was making the right choice by choosing to be with Mimi.

"Of course I will still want you!" She replied, shocked that he would think that she wouldn't want him if it weren't for their child. "You and me...we fit!"

"Really? I mean, you beleive that, you want me no matter what happens?"

"Yes!" Mimi kissed him again and Philip smiled widely.

"Well then, I will call the detective and you can just stay right there."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn and Belle brought the kids home, to the new house that they had purchased close by everyone in town. Of course John had helped, but Shawn had promised to pay for the wedding!

The house was nice, roomy, but felt very homley to both of them. Sami and Lucas had been unpacking for them while Shawn and Belle were at the hospital with baby Braden. Everything was going great.

Claire ate quickly and then Shawn took her upstairs to sleep. Braden was attached to Belle. At one point when she tried to hand him off to Shawn, he cried and cried until she took him back.

"You were the only one that could make Claire stop!" Belle told Shawn over the crying.

"I know and now its your turn to make Braden stop!" Shawn handed Braden off to Belle and the newborn finally calmed down. Eventually Belle got him to go to sleep.

"Thank God!" She sat down on her bed and spaced out for a minute. "One baby was so easy, so I thought two wouldn't be a problem at all but..."

"But its harder than it looks." Shawn gave her a back rub and she loosened up. Shawn placed a kiss on the back of her neck and she gave a little laugh. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug from behind. They were sitting on the bed, the kids were asleep, finally, and they had a moment to themselves. "I love you so much. I dont know how I ever lost you..."

"You never _lost _me," Belle began. "We just made some choices that we learned from."

"I agree." Shawn kissed her on the cheek and then gently turned her to face him. "And I learned that you are the _only _woman for me."

Belle smiled at that and they kissed sweetly. They then got ready for bed and slept. Doctors orders that she take it easy for about a month, and that meant no sex!

XXXXXXXXXX

"What did the detective say?" Mimi asked Philip when he walked into the loft that they shared. They had sold their apartments that they had owned when they lived with their former spouses and purchased a new one that was just down a flight of stairs.

"Well, he said that since she hasn't been gone for over a month, there is a good chance that she is still somewhere close by. So, there is a chance that we will find her and everything will turn out fine."

"But..." Mimi wanted to know what the downside to all of this was.

"But, he says that since it has been almost a month, once it reaches a month, she has a good chance of going someplace far away and we might never see her again. However, we get lucky in that the airport keeps track of who comes and who goes on a regular basis, so if she has left the state or even the country, chances are it was documented. I think we will find her." Philip's voice was hopeful as he poured two glasses of wine. He handed one to Mimi.

"Cheers." She said.

"Cheers." He replied and they clanked their glasses. "To how well life is going and to finding our child."

They both drank their wine and then Mimi started some slow music. "Let's dance." She grabbed his hand and they began dancing in the living room. The music slowed even more as the song drew to an end and she pulled off his jacket and started on the buttons of his shirt. She pulled that off too and then he pulled off hers', and by the time they knew it, they were both completely naked on the sofa. Philip gently but passionatley entered her, the kissing never ending between them and Philip hoping that she would magically end up pregnant right then.

As they gently broke apart, they just held each other on the couch, watching the expressions on each others faces. At one point Mimi laughed and kept on asking Philip what he was staring at. He was just thinking about how much he loved her was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM SO GLAD EVERYONE LIKES SHELLE AND PHIMI, I DO TOO! KEEP ON READING AND ENJOYING AND REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP THEM COMING! **

_**Up next, PHIMI search for the surrogate after they get a lead from the detective! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, I NEED THEM AND I LOVE THEM!**_

**Chapter 3**

Shawn woke up with his arms around Belle for the first time in a very long time. He loved being there, she completed him. As he thought about how lucky he was and what sweet romantic thing he could do for her, he heard a quiet cry from Claire and ran upstairs to take care of it, but he was quiet because he wanted Belle to be able to sleep.

Claire quieted and Shawn asked her what she wanted to make Mommy for breakfast. It was cute really because Claire, who had already called Shawn Daddy from the moment she could talk, decided she wanted to go cook in the "kiten" (aka: kitchen) with daddy.

They whipped up some eggs and French toast with bacon and sausage for Belle. Braden had slept pretty well that morning, Shawn and Belle were both happy for that, and Belle needed the rest.

Shawn entered their room with the breakfast and then went back and got Claire and the three of them ate together. "Thank you two!" Belle was greatful for the big breakfast, she had been hungry since she had given birth and since half of every meal was being fed once again to Braden.

"Your welcome." Shawn kissed her quickly but sweetly and let her eat. Shortly after she had eatean, Braden demanded his breakfast.

Belle laughed and closed her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly," she began. "Its as if he has an alarm telling him 'mommy has eatean now its your turn'."

Shawn laughed. "Well, you two have a strong bond, like Claire and I do."

Belle smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this little guy was our miracle."

"Yeah, completely by chance thats for sure." Shawn agreed.

Belle sat down and nursed him and Shawn cleaned up breakfast.

"Babe, do you want to shower first?" Shawn asked Belle.

"I dont care." Belle replied.

"Okay, I will go then and you can take as long as you need to after that. How does that sound?" Shawn replied.

"It sounds great." Belle smiled and changed Braden's diaper. "Hey you!" She smiled down at her little guy. She then got to babysitting her two kids while Shawn showered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip reached for his cell phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Philip. I have a lead on the surrogate." The detective told him.

"Thats great." Philip replied.

"Well, it takes us to Morgan Island." He replied.

"What?" Philip asked a bit worried. Nothing good ever happened on Morgan Island.

"Well, you might have to go to Morgan Island to find out more if you want to investigate it, or I can do it. Either way, it works for me. She is going by the name Isabella Marcos here."

"Okay, thanks." Philip nodded and hung up the phone.

"Was that the detective?" Mimi asked.

Philip nodded. "Ask Patrick if we can use his house on Morgan Island for awhile, in fact, have him help us out with searching for our surrogate, since he knows Morgan Island so well."

"But what about Hope? She is having his child and I am sure he wants to stay here with her."

"Well, they both can come if they want to, but I think he will be very helpful to us right now."

"I'm not sure how he is going to feel about that Philip, but I think that he might agree to it." Mimi agreed to call him and try to work it out so that Patrick could at least help them out for a day or two on Morgan Island.

"Wait, what name did Philip say your surrogate was going by?" Patrick asked Mimi as the spoke on the phone.

"Isabella Marcos, why?" Mimi asked.

"I'll explain later. Yeah, I'm in. Ask Philip when he wants to leave."

"Okay! Thanks so much Patrick."

"Yeah, no problem sis." Patrick hung up and Mimi went to tell Philip the great news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WHAT NEXT? Sorry for the shortness. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep on adding regularly! THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 4**

Mimi and Philip headed to the airport and met up with Patrick there. He sat across from them on the airplane and explained about the name Isabella Marcos. "It was her ALIAS..." He began.

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"My girlfriend, the only woman I ever really got serious with." (help me out with her name...I FORGOT IT! Thanks!)

"Is that why you agreed to this?" Philip asked.

"Yeah." Patrick replied. "That and the fact that I want to help my sister find her child."

Philip nodded and leaned back in his seat as the plane took off. He hated flying, it reminded him of being on those stupid jets and helicopters when he was in the Marines.

Patrick and Mimi didn't mind it too much however. As they arrived on Morgan Island, everything seemed to be going smoothly. But so far, no Isabella Marcos.

"Did you get a good look at the surrogate at any point?" Patrick asked Mimi.

"Only once. Long dark hair, medium height and build. The usual." Mimi replied. Patrick nodded and thought about it and how that description compared to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." He told them. "Let's get settled into the house here and then we can start looking tomorrow. Its late tonight and chances are, we won't find her."

The next morning, they walked around the whole island, still no sign of her! "There are no pregnant ladies anywhere!" Mimi whined.

"Well, she has to be somewhere." Philip reasoned. "I mean, honestly, this island is really small."

Patrick nodded. "We had our places, I think I need to check them out and see if she is there. You all stay here and I _promise_ to keep you updated."

Patrick left and went by the water where they had always hung out. She wasn't standing out in the open, however she was in a little hut by the water.

"What are you doing? What have you been up to?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and then turned to face him. "Well," she started. "The DiMera's wanted me to carry this baby for some reason."

"Well, who are the parents?" Patrick asked.

"I dont know. Probably a Brady's or something." She replied.

"And why are you carrying the baby? Are you still working for Steffano DiMera?"

She nodded. "Yep. Still working for Steffano." She lay down on her bed and tried to sleep.

"Wait, I have more questions." Patrick pushed.

"Go away Patrick. We broke up."

Patrick just frowned and went up to let his sister and Philip know that he had found their surrogate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Salem, John was searching for his past. He had no idea who his parents were and he wanted to know. Apparently he and Tony shared a mom, but who was his father? Steffano? Or someone else all together? If only he could get Tony in for a DNA test and at a hospital other than Salem Hospital too!

He sat at home pondering this question, turning it over and over in his mind. Marlena had asked for a short separation, nothing too long or short, just the amount of time she needed to get her head straight. John understood that.

But Sami was scheming again, she wanted her parents together and John and Kate back together again. John smiled at how pushy Sami was. She was going to work the four of them until everything turned out the way she wanted it to, of that he was certain.

_Would it be so bad for things to go Sami's way for once? _John wondered. _No, just as long as it was only this once!_

John remembered back to him and Kate; she had been his breath of fresh air. New, sweet, and she didn't want anything, just a companion. Sure, she had been married before; but so had he! Did he want her back? Only his heart and time would tell.

And what about her? Did she want him? Across town, Kate wondered what John Black was up to, what he was doing right then and where he was. Maybe she should just drop by for a visit...see how he was doing after his vacation. Yes, she would do that.

John invited her in and they sat down to talk. "How are you?" She asked first.

"Fine thanks. And you?" John asked her.

"Doing well too thanks. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I am wondering who my father is, where I come from." John replied. "Somehow I have a feeling it all ties back to the DiMera's."

"Yes. It very well could." Kate replied. "I think if you wanted to know so badly, you could get into Tony's jail cell, get a DNA sample, and see if you two were full siblings. If you are, then you are a DiMera."

John nodded. "Its so strange, the thought of being a DiMera."

"I bet." Kate replied.

"But I guess we could get to that cell and find out if I am fully Tony's brother or not."

"_We?"_ Kate questioned.

"Well, you and I have always investigated things together Kate."

Kate smiled. "Yes we have." She replied. "Yes we have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! **


End file.
